Imbécile sentimental
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Jimmy Moriarty adore s'amuser : son but est de semer le chaos là où il passe, et il s'amuse comme un petit fou avec son nouveau jouet, Sherlock Holmes. Deux amis séparés. Des vies bouleversées. Voilà son oeuvre et sa victoire. /!\ Attention ! Post Reichenbach, donc si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode, passez votre chemin ! ;)


Ça fait au moins une heure que je contemple ce vieux canapé de cuir et le fauteuil. Peut-être plus. Je n'en sais rien, en fait, je n'ai même pas compté. Je me demande pourquoi ces meubles sont encore encore là, parce que je sais que plus personne ne s'assoira dessus. J'aurais dû les vendre, m'en débarrasser. Pas parce qu'ils encombrent la pièce, mais parce qu'ils me rappellent que tu n'es plus là. Tout dans cet appartement, jusqu'aux trous qui ornent le mur au -dessus de la cheminée et ceux sur celui orné d'un smiley, que je ne me suis pas résolu à boucher, me crachent ton absence à la figure. Je me demande même pourquoi je suis encore là. Sans doute pour tenir compagnie à Madame Hudson, qui, je crois, serait perdue si je partais. Enfin, je me demande bien comment je pourrais la guider alors que moi-même, je ne sais pas vraiment où aller. Je me dis même que, parfois, c'est elle qui me prend par la main. Elle et Mary, une femme fabuleuse, qui est entrée dans ma vie. Elle ne t'intéresserait pas, comme Sarah, Janet et toutes les autres, mais elle m'aide à reprendre goût à la vie, nous allons même nous marier. Oui, je suis fiancé, qui l'aurait cru ? Toi, peut-être, même si tu avais décrété que le mariage était une prison dont les barreaux étaient les devoirs et les responsabilités qu'il impliquait. Nous voulons attendre tout de même quelques années, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Je n'ai pas fait dans l'originalité : c'était à genoux, au restaurant. Je vois encore ses yeux larmoyants briller de joie, et je me suis senti heureux à ce moment là. Soulagé. Soulagé de cette solitude qui me pesait trop, envahi par cet amour qui me manquait depuis que tu avais tiré ta révérence. Pas que tu sois quelqu'un d'affectueux, non, tu étais le cynisme et la froideur mêmes, mais tu n'étais pas incapable d'aimer. Je le savais lorsque tu m'adressais tes sourires, me parlait gentiment, riais avec moi. Toutes ces choses que tu ne faisais pas avec les autres, érigeant une barrière que tu voulais infranchissable. Mais pourtant, le sentiment de manque est là, latent, sournois, attendant que je sois vulnérable pour s'insinuer dans mon âme, l'envahir, la mettre au supplice. Mary voudrait que je quitte Baker Street, mais je ne m'y résous pas. J'ai l'impression de te trahir. C'est stupide, je sais, mais que veux-tu, je ne suis qu'un homme ordinaire, avec qui tu avais accepté de partager le quotidien, les enquêtes et les rencarts (enfin ça, ce n'était pas voulu en ce qui me concernait).

Je serre le bouquet de chrysanthèmes que j'ai à la main. Je n'aime pas ces fleurs, elles évoquent la mort, la tristesse et la douleur. J'ai envie de les piétiner, de les réduire en charpie, de déchirer cette réalité affreuse de mes mains. Mes mains impuissantes, tout comme mon être tout entier. Impuissantes comme je l'ai été ce jour là, devant Saint Barth. Je me souviens encore des façades, des bruits qui m'entouraient, les voitures, chaque aspérité de l'asphalte de la rue, de chaque nid de poule. De chaque grain de poussière soulevé par le vent. Mais surtout, je me souviens de ta voix. Cette voix grave, si particulière. Cette voix que j'entendais matin, midi et soir, et qui ne tenait pas toujours des propos très obligeants. Jamais, en fait : tact t'était un mot inconnu. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi, tu ne te retenais pas. J'entends encore ces accents sarcastiques et froids, comme si tu te trouvais amusant et supérieur au commun des mortels, et c'était sans doute le cas. Pour toi, la vie n'était qu'un jeu, et il fallait juste être assez malin pour que la mort ne vous mette pas la main dessus trop vite. Ce détachement, ce cynisme, on te le reprochait souvent, mais tu ignorais les remarques comme des insectes. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que tu évoluais dans un monde dans lequel tu faisais tache. Tu étais trop original pour être à ta place. J'admirais ce recul, moi qui, parfois, me laissait dépasser, avant que tu ne me prennes brusquement par le bras et ne me secoue pour me remettre les idées en place. Mais ce jour là... ta voix... elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle tremblait. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue trembler, et ce n'était pas un défaut du téléphone, malheureusement. Je me souviens encore du sang qui se glaçait dans mes veines : il allait se passer quelque chose de grave, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Même lorsque nous n'avions pratiquement aucune chance de nous en sortir, tu faisais preuve d'un incroyable sang-froid, auquel se mêlait une excitation sans bornes. C'était impressionnant, presque effrayant.

Mais, ce soir-là, l'excitation avait déserté ta voix. S'il n'y avait pas ce timbre grave, j'aurais pu penser que ce n'était pas toi, que tu avais perdu ton portable et qu'une personne s'amusait à me faire une mauvaise blague. Puis je levai la tête, et je te vis, là, au bord de ce foutu immeuble, et je compris : tu allais te jeter dans le vide. Tu n'étais certainement pas là pour admirer la vue sur Londres, quoique, avec toi, on ne savait jamais. J'en viens même à ironiser sur une situation affreuse, tu as trop déteint sur moi. Je me rappelai tout à coup qu'il fallait respirer si je ne voulais pas m'asphyxier. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce grand bonhomme au bord de ce fichu édifice, un téléphone à l'oreille. Je priai pour que ce soit un inconnu, mais il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas adressé une parole à cette bonne vieille divinité, et elle devait m'en vouloir. C'était impossible : pas toi ! Tu trouvais la vie bien trop fascinante pour songer à la quitter de sitôt, et surtout, surtout, si tu mourais, ça signifiait que Moriarty avait gagné. Et, tu vas rire, mais naïvement, je ne te pensais pas capable de perdre : un trop plein de confiance en toi, une loyauté sans failles. Ce psychopathe ne pouvait pas être supérieur à toi, c'était impossible, trop difficile à imaginer, parce que perdre contre Jim Moriarty, c'était mourir. Tu le savais aussi bien que moi. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, un galimatias de pensées incohérentes mélangé à une terreur presque animale. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée que tu disparaisses de ce bas monde.

Et toi, impitoyable, comme tu l'étais souvent, tu continuais à m'assener ton discours absurde, en me disant que tu n'étais qu'un imposteur, un minable, quelqu'un qu'il fallait oublier. Etait-ce Moriarty qui t'avait dicté ce discours ? Lui qui t'avait traîné dans la boue, lui qui avait retourné contre toi tes alliés. T'avait-il détruit à ce point ? Au point que tu dises des bêtises grosses comme toi ? Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans ta tête. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer que tu croyais à ce que tu racontais ! Pas toi, qui t'estimais tant ! Pourquoi avoir nié tout le long alors ? Parce que tu pensais éliminer ce psychopathe ? Non. Trop orgueilleux pour ça.

Je sentais la peur. Une peur viscérale, mais aussi des regrets. Surtout des regrets, en fait. Ta voix, elle était brisée, ce jour-là. Tu étais cassé. Réduit en mille petits morceaux que je ne pouvais pas rassembler. Cette ordure avait réussi, elle t'avait brisé l'échine. Et toi, impuissant, tu étais face contre terre, obligé de répondre à son ultime souhait : celui de te voir mourir, et d'avouer toi-même le pire des mensonges. Quelque chose se déchirait en moi, je le sentais au plus profond de mon être. Je voulus courir dans cet immeuble, monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et te tirer du danger de force s'il le fallait, mais tu m'ordonnas de rester à ma place. Au début, je pensais que tu réagissais comme tous les candidats au suicide, et je ne voulais surtout pas te brusquer et provoquer l'inévitable. Pour une fois, je veux bien accepter d'entendre que je pensais comme un imbécile. Je tentai de te convaincre du contraire, mais comme d'habitude, tu avais réponse à tout. Ce défaut agaçant, qui donnait envie de te frapper. Puis tu sautas, tel un ange déchu, avant de t'écraser durement sur le sol, comme un vulgaire déchet.

La fin misérable du seul détective consultant du monde, et sans doute de la personne la plus extraordinaire que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Et moi, au lieu de courir pour te rattraper, je n'ai pu que hurler, paralysé par la peur. Après, je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je crois qu'un cycliste m'a bousculé, et je me suis assommé sur l'asphalte. J'ai dû trouver la force de me traîner jusqu'à toi, mais on m'a empêché de te toucher. Je n'ai même pas pu prendre ton pouls pour vérifier si tu étais bien mort. Oui, je sais, lorsqu'on saute d'une hauteur de dix mètres, on a plus de chance de serrer la main de la Faucheuse que de s'en sortir. Mais le choc nous pousse toujours à faire des choses débiles. On m'a emmené à l'hôpital. J'ai dû recevoir quelques visites, peut-être de Gregory. Je ne sais plus vraiment, et je n'ai jamais tenu à le savoir, parce qu'au fond, je m'en fous.

Comme je suis idiot d'avoir pu penser un instant que tu te comporterais comme une personne ordinaire... ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que j'appris la raison de ton acte désespéré : nous protéger, Madame Hudson, Lestrade et moi. Je me suis détesté, me suis détesté d'être ta faiblesse et la raison de ta mort. Je m'en suis voulu : si je n'avais pas accepté d'habiter avec toi, si j'avais continué ma vie d'ancien combattant dans cet appartement misérable, ou si j'avais contacté ma famille, tu ne serais peut-être pas mort. Mais avec des si, on pourrait mettre le monde en bouteille, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce foutu temps ne nous permet pas de revenir en arrière... et à vrai dire, je crois que si j'avais dû te rencontrer pour te supporter de nouveau, je l'aurais fait, mais j'aurais tout mis en œuvre pour ne pas que tu t'écrases sur ce maudit sol. Je me rappelle m'être enfermé durant des semaines : je ne voulais plus voir personne.

J'aurais aimé que, pour une fois, tu n'aies vraiment pas de cœur, que tu sois l'homme cruel que tu prétendais être. Imbécile sentimental. La vie m'était impossible, et j'avoue avoir songé au suicide. Tout, plutôt que cette horrible absence, que ce terrible chagrin qui m'étreignait le cœur... et qui me l'étreint toujours, bien que ce soit moins intense. Je ne supportais plus d'entendre les gens rire, de les voir vivre normalement, alors que j'avais si mal. Ma psy me disait d'extérioriser ma douleur : n'empêche, parfois, on se demande pourquoi ces gens ont fait des études si c'est pour s'y prendre si maladroitement avec leurs clients. Je devais lui dire quoi ? Que mon meilleur ami a été détruit par un psychopathe et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher ? Que je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil et que non, je n'ai pas envie de sortir, de reprendre goût à la vie ? Que je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là ? Que je ne tiens plus ce blog ? Je raconterais quoi ? La pauvre vie du docteur Watson ?

Je ne voulais pas croire à ta mort, j'imaginais chaque jour que tu arriverais de ton habituelle démarche assurée, que tu jetterais ton manteau et ton écharpe dans un coin, avant de prendre ton air renfrogné et dire que le restaurant grouillait de personnes ennuyeuses, puis de quémander une nouvelle enquête. Enfin quémander... plutôt m'ordonner d'en trouver une. J'aurais grogné, tu aurais levé un sourcil, puis j'aurais accepté mon sort avec le courage du soldat que j'étais, sachant très bien que je serais aussi excité que toi par la suite. Ou tu aurais pris ton revolver et aurais tiré dans le mur. . En fait, tu me faisais juste une blague vraiment pourrie, toi qui pouvais faire preuve d'un humour aussi spécial qu'énervant. Mais, au fond, je savais que je me voilais la face, et que je me faisais du mal. Je ne mangeais plus beaucoup, seuls m'habitaient une immense douleur ainsi qu'une colère monstrueuse. Toujours présente, d'ailleurs. Elle est là, cette saleté, à sympathiser avec le manque, au point que je ne sais même plus qui provoque l'autre. Elle attend son heure pour exploser, mais j'ai peur de lui lâcher la bonde. J'ai peur qu'elle détruise tout sur son passage. Elle ne résoudra rien, et je ne suis pas certain que je me sentirais mieux après. Et puis, pour pouvoir l'extérioriser, il faudrait que j'ai un punching-ball. J'ai envie de casser la figure à quelqu'un, et cette personne, c'est toi. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à la fin de notre Etude en Rose ?

Que pour prouver que tu étais le plus intelligent, tu étais capable de risquer ta vie. Tu t'es engagé dans ce nouveau jeu, un jeu mortel, il a perdu mais t'a entraîné dans sa chute. Il te défiait, te provoquait, et tu es tombé dans son piège, par goût maladif des échecs. Tu es parti comme un voleur, sans même dire adieu, en me faisant un discours absurde sur ta prétendue , moi qui pensais que tu avais un minimum de rhétorique, je me trompais. Je savais que tu étais un bon acteur, l'un des meilleurs, même, mais tu vois, ça, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Cette intelligence vive qui pétillait dans tes yeux, tu ne pouvais pas l'inventer. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas avoir imaginé de toutes pièces toutes ces aventures : elles n'étaient intéressantes du moment qu'elles stimulaient ton intellect jamais rassasié, et je ne vois pas en quoi une fausse enquête aurait pu le faire. Et puis, ton ego surdimensionné ne l'aurait pas toléré.

Pourtant, j'ai respecté tes dernières volontés : je t'ai fait passer pour un acteur, un pauvre raté qui n'aspirait qu'à grignoter quelques miettes de célébrité, tout en jouant le rôle de l'ami dupé et en colère. Tenir ces propos devant ces journalistes avides m'a arraché le cœur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de l'acide à la place de la langue, et crois-moi, c'est plus que désagréable. Je revois encore leurs regards curieux, affamés. Ils voulaient entendre certaines paroles, et pas la vérité. Je crois que c'est le cas de la plupart des gens : on se dit tous à la recherche de la vérité, mais finalement, on sait se contenter, et parfois on se délecte des mensonges. Quelques jours plus tard, sur les journaux papier et télévisés, on pouvait voir ta photo associée au titre d'imposteur. J'avais honte, faire ça me rendait malade. Pourtant, une impression débile me disait que je le faisais pour quelque chose de précis, mais qui n'était pourtant pas accessible à la compréhension. Je n'avais pas basculé dans la folie, j'en étais certain. Pourtant, je souhaitais me rassurer sur l'opinion de Gregory, qui m'assura ne pas croire à ce tissu de mensonges. Oui, Gregory Lestrade te défendait, Gregory Lestrade te considérait comme un ami. Madame Hudson, elle, ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, je lui avais expliqué ma démarche. Mike est venu me dire que les journalistes étaient de véritables amateurs de mensonges pour me prouver son soutien. Même le patron de notre resto habituel est venu m'affirmer qu'il ne croyait pas à mes salades. Molly était effondrée, mais elle reprend goût à la vie, elle a même un copain, et je pense qu'elle l'aime vraiment, même s'il était évident qu'elle était tombée sous ton charme. N'empêche, il manque quelqu'un. Un bonhomme arrogant, mais qui avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

« C'est un grand bonhomme, et si on a beaucoup de chance, il peut devenir quelqu'un de bien. »

Oh non, il ne fallait pas compter sur le fait que je te ferais passer pour ce que tu n'étais pas auprès de nos amis. Il fallait que quelques personnes au moins honorent ta mémoire. Tu sais, le jour même de l'annonce de ta mort, j'ai reçu un texto étrange :

«S'il ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurais tué Moriarty de mes mains. Et croyez-moi, à côté, l'Enfer aurait paru plus doux.

Miss Buckingham »

Oui, c'était elle, _la Femme_, celle qui te fascinait tant, celle dont tu étais tombé amoureux : Irène Adler. Je l'aurais aidée, tu sais : rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que d'étrangler Jimmy Moriarty de mes propres mains, ou de le pousser du haut de Saint-Barth, pour qu'il comprenne ce que ça fait. Je n'ai jamais répondu à Irène. Elle n'attendait aucune réponse, je crois. Elle ne m'a plus écrit. Je crois que mademoiselle Adler est sortie de ma vie en même temps que mon meilleur ami.

Je ne vois plus Donovan et Anderson : je crois qu'ils m'évitent, qu'ils se sentent coupables. Je ne cherche pas à les rencontrer non plus, car je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les rendre responsables de ta mort, eux qui sont entrés si facilement dans le jeu de Moriarty, sans vraiment se poser de questions. Eux qui croient sans doute aux propos des journalistes. C'est vrai, il te ressemblait : un génie, qui s'ennuie constamment, et ne trouve son intérêt que dans le crime. Un crime organisé, minutieux, des méfaits calculés à la mesure près, peaufinés avec un amour certain. Un grand acteur, capable de simuler n'importe quoi, tout comme toi. Un as de la dissimulation, aux multiples visages. Indéfinissable. Insaisissable. Mais, ce qu'ils ont oublié, c'est que Jimmy Moriarty a le cœur sec : les sentiments sont pour lui ce qu'est un calcul astronomique à un historien : quelque chose d'incompréhensible, d'inutile. Quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas tester, car pour éprouver, encore faut-il avoir une once d'humanité en soi.

_Tu pointais ton revolver sur le gilet piégé que le seul criminel consultant du monde m'avait forcé à porter. Pendant un moment, j'avais vu la surprise se peindre sur ton visage, pensant que j'étais peut-être le marionnettiste, Moriarty lui-même ! Un doute qui me blessa, mais je ne te le montrai jamais. Il souriait, te disait que jamais tu n'oserais, car toi, tu étais humain. Il menaçait, dans son discours d'homme dérangé, de réduire ton cœur en cendres. _

_«Je sais de sources bien informées que je n'en ai pas, de cœur, avais-tu affirmé de cet air assuré qui ne te quittait jamais. _

_-Mais nous savons l'un et l'autre que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai._

Sally et Anderson sont vraiment des imbéciles, tu as raison : mais, tu vois, il faut se méfier de la stupidité, car elle peut devenir dangereuse. Cette ultime leçon t'a coûté ta vie : les gens ordinaires sont les plus dangereux. Je n'ai pas revu depuis un moment la journaliste qui te l'a enseignée, je crois qu'elle se fait toute petite.

_Je me figeai devant cet immeuble qui ne payait pas de mine. Devais-je entrer ou non ? Tout à coup, je n'étais plus très sûr, mais je ne voulais pas me défiler. Je n'étais pas un lâche, et je te devais bien ça. Je n'entendais que le bruit lointain des voitures et des sirènes. Quelques fenêtres étaient éclairées, mais la plupart éteintes. Il était plus de minuit. Lorsque je sonnai à l'interphone, j'entendis sa voix claire. J'avais la gorge sèche, mais je me forçai à parler, ignorant le dégoût que m'inspirait cette femme :_

_«Vous pouvez m'ouvrir, s'il vous plaît ? Je désire vous parler. »_

_Ma voix était rauque et fatiguée, aussi ne la reconnut-elle pas. Je crois qu'au fond, j'espérais que son forfait gâche au moins quelque peu ses nuits. _

_«Pourquoi ouvrirais-je à quelqu'un qui me contacte à minuit ? répliqua-t-elle. _

_-Si j'avais voulu vous cambrioler ou vous tuer, je ne me serais pas annoncé à l'interphone, grognai-je. » _

_Tu avais raison, elle était vraiment loin d'être perspicace. Ah, si seulement tu l'avais fermée, ce jour-là ! La porte émit un bruit, et j'entrai, avant de monter les étages quatre à quatre, tellement j'étais pressé. Je frappai à sa porte, elle m'ouvrit : j'eus le menu et cruel plaisir de voir des cernes sous ses yeux. Une partie de moi se sentit coupable de lui infliger cela, mais je me souvins de ta voix. Elle pouvait bien souffrir un peu, elle qui avait contribué à commettre l'irréparable. Ses cheveux roux étaient défaits, et elle portait un pyjama de soie blanche effiloché à l'ourlet de la jambe droite. Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle me reconnut, vite remplacée par la peur. Elle semblait misérable ainsi, mais je ne devais pas avoir l'air mieux. _

_« Bonsoir, Kitty. Vous vous rappelez de moi ? »_

_Question stupide, je sais. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à réfléchir. Elle déglutit difficilement et hocha faiblement la tête. _

_«Entrons, vous ne voudriez pas faire un scandale dans le couloir ? »_

_Elle s'écarta, et je m'introduisis dans son misérable appartement, à l'image de la journaliste débutante qu'elle était, avide d'un scoop, et prête à détruire un homme pour ça. _

_« Je ne suis pas là pour prendre un café, mais je vous adresse un avertissement : si jamais vous écrivez un mensonge sur mon ami, ou même sur d'autres personnes, je vous jure que vous le paierez. Je ne vous tuerai pas, il existe bien pire que la mort._

_-Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin... tenta-t-elle de s'excuser. »_

_Je m'avançai vers elle, furieux, et elle recula, terrorisée. Je lui saisis le poignet et éructai :_

_«Je me fiche de vos excuses. Vous pourriez vous mettre à genoux, je ne vous pardonnerais pas pour autant vos actes. Vous avez... tué... mon ami en échange d'un scoop, et juste pour vous venger d'une simple remarque. _

_-Tout le monde est de mon côté, assura-t-elle, reprenant un peu de poil de la bête, même vous, vous avez dit qu'il était un imposteur. Le « faux génie », ça sonne plutôt bien, ils ne sont pas nombreux à le pleurer !»_

_Je serrai son poignet si fort qu'elle en gémit de douleur. _

_«Ne me poussez pas à bout. Ma patience a des limites, et croyez-moi, un homme en colère est prêt à tout. Vous me faites vomir, Kitty Reilly. J'espère que, tout les matins, en vous regardant dans la glace, vous pouvez contempler l'être abject que vous êtes. Ceux qui savent la vérité ne sont en effet pas nombreux, mais j'espère pour vous que vous ne croiserez jamais leur chemin. Si vous parlez de cela à qui que ce soit, je ne vous laisserai plus tranquille.»_

_Je m'en allai, incapable de supporter plus la vision de cette femme, et ne sachant pas si j'allais retenir ma rage plus longtemps. Je ne voulais pas me transformer en assassin : certaines personnes, en ce monde, tenaient encore à moi, et je ne pouvais pas les trahir de cette manière. Toi, tu aurais trouvé que ça manquait cruellement d'imagination... _

Mycroft a tenté de me contacter plusieurs fois, mais je l'ignore : je ne peux pas lui pardonner d'avoir vendu son frère au plus dangereux criminel du monde, même s'il s'est fait manipuler. Il aurait pu choisir de protéger sa famille, même si son cadet était le plus énervant des hommes. Je n'ai pas été le menacer, mais il sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas m'approcher. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, rassure-toi, mais il me donne envie de dégobiller. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous étiez en froid, mais je ne pense pas que ça allait jusqu'à te monnayer, te vendre comme une prostituée. Excuse-moi de la comparaison, mais c'est ainsi que je l'ai perçu, et que je le perçois toujours. Puis Mary est arrivée, et m'a sorti de ce marasme. Je lui ai parlé de toi : elle a paru étonnée en constatant que les rumeurs qui circulaient étaient fausses, mais a fini par me croire. C'est vraiment une femme bien, tu sais.

Je me sens un peu idiot de te parler, alors que je sais très bien que tu ne me répondras pas. Parfois, lorsque je ne comprends pas, j'appelle de tous mes vœux ces raisonnements brillants que tu me sortais à toute vitesse. Je veux voir ces yeux gris qui me lançaient le « regard », qui signifiait que tu pensais que j'avais, comme toi, la solution, ce qui n'était jamais le cas. Ce que tu pouvais être agaçant quand tu me fixais ainsi ! Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais songé à arrêter : j'aimais trop cette dose d'adrénaline qui m'envahissait à chaque fois, j'aimais trop ma vie avec toi. J'ai cessé d'enquêter, sans toi, tout ça perd son attrait. Les mystères peuvent bien rester mystères si tu n'es pas là pour les résoudre. C'est un âge d'or pour mes criminels : ils sont débarrassés de leur meilleur traqueur. Il reste toujours Lestrade : c'est un bon flic, et un homme juste. Il m'a contacté, parfois, pour me demander mon avis, mais je l'ai ignoré : l'expert, c'était toi. Moi, je n'en veux plus. Ça m'a coûté l'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus, je ne vais pas laisser ces énigmes m'arracher les autres. J'entends les pas de Madame Hudson qui se prépare, et quelques sanglots. Cela me brise le cœur.

Moi, je ne pleure plus depuis un moment : ma psy voudrait bien, mais je ne peux pas. Tu nous as abandonnés, tu m'as abandonné. Me laissant perdu dans ce monde que je ne comprenais plus vraiment. J'avais pourtant fait l'Afghanistan, j'avais vu des horreurs inimaginables, et pourtant, te perdre me paraissait et me paraît toujours pire que tout. La mort d'un être cher est la chose la plus horrible. Tu prendrais un air dégoûté, agacé par tant de sentimentalisme : mais je suis l'un des seuls à penser que tu n'étais pas une ordure, ne l'oublie pas. L'un des seuls à savoir qui tu étais vraiment, même si j'ai l'impression de n'avoir effleuré que la surface de l'iceberg. Tu étais une énigme, et tu adorais ça. Tu as poussé le vice jusqu'à le demeurer éternellement.

« John ? Nous y allons ? demande Madame Hudson. »

Je me lève et lui adresse un sourire triste :

«Bien-sûr. Il serait vexé si on ne lui accordait pas cette attention qu'il réclamait tant.»

En sortant, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être observé, mais, comme à chaque fois que je regarde derrière moi, je ne vois rien. Non, je ne suis pas parano. Il faut dire qu'en ta compagnie, je ne me suis pas fait que des amis, mais je ne pense pas Kitty Reilly ait contacté quelqu'un. Cette immonde créature est capable de tout, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a compris. Etrange, mais je m'en contrefiche, car ce jour est spécial. ça fait un an aujourd'hui, un an que tu es parti.

_Deux ans après..._

Un homme, au visage caché par une écharpe bleu marine, observe un homme blond portant un costume noir et un bouquet de fleurs aider une vieille dame toute de noire vêtue à monter dans un taxi. Il perçoit les petits sanglots qui secouent son corps, et même de loin, voit le visage tendu de l'homme, d'une pâleur mortelle. Sa main se crispe sur le devant de son long manteau noir, et une brise, malicieuse, vient jouer avec ses cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais, dissimulés par une capuche. Quelques passants jettent un regard vers cet anonyme qui fixe obstinément un point. Certains le bousculent, mais il n'y fait pas attention, continuant de river son regard gris et pénétrant sur le taxi qui s'éloigne. Trois fois qu'il observe la même scène. Il ne peut plus la supporter, tolérer de vivre si près d'eux tout en étant si loin. Et il a des comptes à régler. Beaucoup. La plupart de ses ennemis ne sont déjà plus de ce monde, mais il en reste d'autres. Qu'ils tremblent dans leurs lits, que leurs nuits soient agitées, qu'ils se terrent chez eux comme des bêtes traquées. Il est temps qu'il revienne, qu'il fasse son grand retour, dans les règles de l'art. Il est temps que Sherlock Holmes renaisse.


End file.
